CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon
is a 2014 anime television series created by Sunrise. It is broadcasted on BS11 Digital, MBS, Tokyo MX and TV Aichi.Anime News Network Viewster simulcasts the series in the United KingdomAnnouncing the TEN New Simulcasts on Viewster and Madman Entertainment simulcasts the anime via AnimeLab in Ausralia and New Zealand. Synopsis Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi is the First Princess of the Empire of Misurugi. She is a celebrated member of the Empire until one day she finds out the shocking truth that she is a “Norma” – an irregular being who cannot use “Mana”, and who are treated as "things" rather than people. Having her name taken from her, Ange is isolated on Arzenal, a remote island. There, she finds a group of Norma women who spend their days hunting DRAGON's that have come to invade. Crunchyroll (Modified) Episodes Comprehensive Episode Listing of CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon episodes Characters Empire of Misurugi *Sylvia Ikaruga Misurugi *Julio Asuka Misurugi *Jurai Asuka Misurugi *Sophia Ikaruga Misurugi *Akiho *Serra *Serra's Mother Kingdom of Rosenblum *Misty Rosenblum Arzenal *Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi *Jill *Jasmine *Maggie *Emma Bronson *Vulcan *Salia *Ersha *Vivian *Hildegard Schlievogt *Chris *Rosalie Ancient Humans *Tusk DRAGONs *Salamandinay *Naga Mechanic Arzenal Ragna-mails *AW-CBX007 (AG) Villkiss Para-mails *AW-CBR115 Glaive **AW-CBR115 (HL) Glaive Hilda Custom **AW-CBR115 (RS) Glaive Rosalie Custom **AW-CBR115 (MK) Glaive Marika Custom **AW-CBR115 (MR) Glaive Mary Custom *AW-GSX232 (VV) Razor Production The creative producer of the anime is Mitsuo Fukuda, the director of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. The mechanical designer of the Para-mails, Junichi Akutsu also worked on the aforementioned series. The DRAGONs are designed by Kazutaka Miyatake of Macross fame. Releases Volume 1 *Release Date: December 24, 2014 *Included Contents: **Main Part (Episode 1, 2, 3) - 72 mins approx. **Limited edition: Cross Ange: Tenshi to Ryuu no Rondo Original Soundtrack 1 Volume 2 *Release Date: January 21, 2015 *Included Contents: **Main Part (Episode 4, 5, 6) - 72 mins approx. **Clean first OP **Limited edition: Radio CD 「クロスアンジュ 〜ロザリ-とメイのradio〜 完全版」(Cross Ange ~Rosalie to Mei no radio~ kanzenhan) Volume 3 *Release Date: February 25, 2015 *Included Contents: **Main Part (Episode 7, 8, 9) - 72 mins approx. **Clean first ED **Limited edition: Drama CD 「プリティ・サリアン、危機一髪！」(Pretty Salian, kikiippatsu!) Volume 4 *Release Date: March 25, 2015 *Included Contents: **Main Part (Episode 10, 11, 12) - 72 mins approx. **Bonus: Previews **Limited edition: Cross Ange: Tenshi to Ryuu no Rondo Original Soundtrack 2 Volume 5 *Release Date: April 22, 2015 *Included Contents: **Main Part (Episode 13, 14, 15) - 72 mins approx. **Clean second OP **Limited edition: Radio CD 「クロスアンジュ～ヴィヴィアンとサラのradio～＆～アンジュとタスクのradio～ 完全版」(Cross Ange ~Vivian to Sala no radio~&~Ange to Tusk no radio~ kanzenhan) Volume 6 *Release Date: May 27, 2015 *Included Contents: **Main Part (Episode 16, 17, 18) - 72 mins approx. **Clean second ED **Limited edition: Drama CD 「アンジュとタスク、ときどき犬」(Ange to Tusk, tokidoki inu) Volume 7 *Release Date: June 24, 2015 *Included Contents: **Main Part (Episode 19, 20, 21) - 72 mins approx. **Bonus: music clips **Limited edition: Cross Ange: Tenshi to Ryuu no Rondo Original Soundtrack 3 Volume 8 *Release Date: July 22, 2015 *Included Contents: **Main Part (Episode 22, 23, 24, 25) - 96 mins approx. Gallery Wikia-Visualization-Main,crossange.png|First promo poster. Cross Ange Promotional Poster 2.png|Second promo poster. Cross Ange Promotional poster 3.png|Third promo poster. Cross Ange Promotional poster 4.png|Fourth promo poster. Cross Ange Promotional poster 5.png|Fifth promo poster. Cross Ange Promotional poster 6.png|Sixth promo poster. Cross Ange Promotional poster 7.jpg|Seventh promo poster. Cross Ange Promotional poster 8.jpg|Eighth promo poster. Cross Ange Promotional poster 9.jpg|Ninth promo poster. Cross Ange Promotional poster 10.jpg|Tenth promo poster. Cross Ange Promotional poster 12.jpg|Twelfth promo poster. Cross Ange Promotional poster 13.jpg|Thirteenth promo poster. Cross Ange Females.jpg|Fourteenth promo poster. Cross.Ange-.Tenshi.to.Ryuu.no.Rondo.full.1845391.jpg|Fiftheenth promo poster. Cross.Ange-.Tenshi.to.Ryuu.no.Rondo.full.1849254.jpg|Sixteenth promo poster. Cross Ange DVD vol 1.jpg|Vol. 1 Cover. Cross Ange DVD vol 1 Villkiss.jpg|Vol. 1 Concept Art. Cross Ange DVD vol 2 Salia.jpg|Vol. 2 Cover. Cross Ange BD vol 2 Arquebus Salia.jpg|Vol. 2 Concept Art. Cross Ange DVD Vol. 3 Cover.png|Vol. 3 Cover. Cross Ange DVD Vol. 3 Concept Art.png|Vol. 3 Concept Art. Cross Ange DVD Vol. 4 Cover.png|Vol. 4 Cover. Cross Ange DVD Vol. 4 Concept Art.png|Vol. 4 Concept Art. Cross Ange DVD Vol. 5 Cover.png|Vol. 5 Cover. Cross Ange DVD Vol. 5 Concept Art.png|Vol. 5 Concept Art. CDVB1WvVIAACMzG.jpg|Vol. 6 Cover. CDVB1YbVIAEUpvG.jpg|Vol. 6 Concept Art. CA7_BD_400.jpg|Vol. 7 Cover. BD7digi_400.jpg|Vol. 7 Concept Art. CA8_BDcase400.jpg|Vol. 8 Cover. BD8digi400.jpg|Vol. 8 Concept Art. Trivia *In the January 2015 issue of NewType Magazine, CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon was ranked the fifth best series. SGCafe References External Links *Official Website(Japanese) Category:CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon